


Big Hands

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Bilbo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny Thorin, Humor, Love, M/M, talks of cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."You have big hands Thorin." Thorin chuckled. </p><p>"You know what people say when you have big hands?"</p><p> Short ficlet.</p><p> Thilbo Bagginshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on fanfiction.net

Big Hands

x-x

Bilbo leaned against Thorin's shoulder, sighing in content as they both watched the trees bloom as they sat on a swing. He likes these peaceful moments with his Thorin. There is just happiness and love right in this moment. Bilbo looked up at his lover who had his eyes close. Bilbo never thought he would end up with Thorin. A popular rich business man that all women want, Bilbo as his assistant always liked him. Thorin liked him too and so they dated and now engaged.

Bilbo smiled and grasped Thorin's large hand. Thorin opened his eyes, "what're you doing?"

"Holding your hand, what else," Bilbo said and pouted, putting their hands in a flat position. "You have big hands Thorin."

Thorin chuckled. "You know what people say when you have big hands?"

Bilbo laughed. "Yes, I know you have a big cock Thorin. I like that but I just simply like your big hands. They're comforting." Bilbo slid his fingers between the pads of Thorin's hand. "They're so soft and it makes a perfect match with my small hands."

Bilbo brought Thorin's left hand that he was holding up to his face and he kissed it softly. Thorin blushed. "Why did you do that?"

"Just a thank you to your hands."

"That's it. You're being too cute," Thorin said before pushing Bilbo down.

x-x

The End


End file.
